School Live! An Alternative Story
by Frost141
Summary: Based off on the manga series. Ryu Brooks (OC). A senior highschool student of Megurigaoka Private High School, managed to survive during the first days of the apocalypse. What will happen now? Will he keep the group together? Or force them to face reality?
1. Story of Ryu Brooks

**Disclaimer: Gakkou Gurashi is NOT my work, it is owned by Norimitsu Kaihō. All rights, commendation and acknowledgement goes to him.**

 **However, "Ryu Brooks" is my own fictional character and apparently the only thing i own in this story.**

=Line break=

My name is Ryu Brooks. My father is American while my mother is Japanese. I was born and raised in the United States for quite some time and moved to Japan to live with my mother's sister after my father died during his service in Afghanistan.

I was 10 when that happened, my mother was angry, confused but most importantly. Heartbroken. She blamed the government and the officials for my father's death and wanted to move out of the country. Away from the pain and suffering she felt while she was still inside the country.

Few years passed after my father's death, my mother changed, and not for the better. She became pessimistic and angry and blamed anything she can to blame. Sometimes, she even blames me and tells me how his death connects to me being alive during a drunken fit. However, regardless of how she acts, I still love her and i understand that she's still in mourning in her own way and maybe some day will come where she will accept what happened to my dad. Whenever may that be.

When i moved to Japan i never had that many friends, mainly because i was still mourning about my father's death and had to deal with my mother's mental health issue. She slowly became detached to almost everyone but me. Luckily, my aunt, was always there to help me when i needed it the most. She was also the one who helped me get to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan.

I love my father, he taught me everything i needed to know. He taught me how to defend myself against bullies, to hunt in the wildlife and use firearms. He taught me several martial arts techniques, and some military tactics, maneuvers and formations. While my father is the one who taught me physical work, my mother taught me the emotional ones, like to never abuse my power, always be kind to anyone who needs it and to always respect and accept each and everyone's opinion regardless of how crazy it is. You can maybe say that I understand people.

Physically speaking, i stand about 5'8 ft tall and have a stocky build but i am, however, physically fit. My mother fed me a lot when i was a kid and my father whipped me up to shape when he noticed i was getting lazy. Even when he was gone i continued the regime he taught me.

The rest of the years passed by uneventfully. Now, i am an 18 year old, senior highschool student of Megurigaoka High School. A school of my choice to be perfectly honest and from what i can say from my experience in school...

Is that it's fun!

=Line break=

 **AN: This is my first story guys. I'm actually just curious how this is going to turn out. Leave a review if you want and more importantly, have a nice day!**


	2. Reflection

**AN: Second chapter of "my curiosity got the best of me"**

=Line Break=

"Oii. Wake up sleepy head. We need to get to work." A voice called out to me.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of the sleepiness away. My eyes greeted the source of the voice. A girl with dark purple colored hair and violet eyes, wearing the traditional school uniform for girls in this high school. Her name is Ebisuzawa Kurumi, one of the toughest girls I've ever seen and probably the only toughest girl I've ever seen in my lifetime. I'd mistake her as a tomboy if only she wasn't so darn cute. Not that i would say that out loud of course.

"Can i atleast have 5 more minutes? I slept like, past 10 last night..." I moaned out in feign-pout.

"That's your fault for sleeping so late, idiot. Now get up already or else the president will be the one to wake you up."

I groaned but reluctantly obeyed. Besides, i need to follow my daily routine. Wake up, work, rest, work and sleep. Everything else is just inserted inside the process.

"So... Where is the president?"

"She's busy tending the garden up the roof. Go help her out and do your rounds when you're done."

I nodded at her and went to the nearest makeshift dresser i made then proceeded to dress myself for the day. For the past few days we got ourselves comfortable with each other that they won't mind me dressing in the same room as them. But only if I'm behind a curtain or something. Otherwise I'd be clobbered by the said girl herself. I wore black t-shirt and green cargo pants and a pair of combat boots.

"What i wouldn't do for a mango shake." i muttered under my breath as i went out of the dresser.

Either she has super hearing or i have a big mouth but I'm pretty sure that she heard me.

"You said something?" she asked curiously while looking at me.

"I said if you saw Yuki around. Never seen her this morning." i smoothly covered up.

"Oh. She's in class right now studying." she said as she stared absentmindedly out the window.

Takeya Yuki, she's innocent, cute and kind hearted, but a little too innocent if you ask me. But even that small amount of innocence can bring a small flicker of hope in this godforsaken world. An innocence that i am willing to protect.

"I see... Well, remind her that she still has tutorial class with me in the afternoon."

Kurumi smiled and nodded as she picked up her signature weapon, a shovel, and walked out of the room to do her own job.

School-living club, i can't help but chuckle at the mere thought of such a club. The idea itself is unreal, but somehow we manage to convince ourselves that it's true and legit. I know it's futile, and someday we need to accept the reality, but that day is not today.

I grabbed a pair of combat gloves with hardened knuckles from my desk and grabbed my own weapon. A 7-inch survival knife, complete with a serrated edge on the other side. I'll admit, it was one of those times where you had to smuggle these inside using inside connections. Not that anyone asked why i had it in the first place, nor anyone asked how it is even allowed inside the school. Another story to be told in another time.

I proceeded to the rooftop to help out with the president. Wakasa Yuuri, she's like the mother of the club, gently scolds Yuki or Kurumi when one of them commits mistakes, responsible and kind-hearted but more importantly caring. Which is one of the reasons i respect her.

"Morning Yuri. What's the agenda today?" i asked.

"Oh! Morning Ryu-senpai." She said as she smiled and waved at me, her sweat and laboured breaths clearly showing under the heat of the sun.

"Told you to just call me Ryu. I'm not really used to using chan, kun or whatever you use." i waved her off with my right hand. I was never used to honorifics in Japan and apparently its important. I guess living in the US influence a person about a thing or two.

"Oh sorry Ryu." she said as her cheeks glowed red in embarrassment.

"No worries. Now, the question?"

"Hmm? Oh, we're helping out the gardening club today. We're planting some vegetables to grow out for this season."

"HAI!" A cute, high pitched voice came out from behind me. I could've been shocked if only i wasn't expecting it.

"Morning Yuki. How was class?"

"Awww, it was boring. Math is really hard." She said while pouting her lips.

'She didn't even last 2 hours!' i thought. I shook the thought away and cleared my throat which got her attention.

"Which is more the reason why Megumi assigned me to be your tutor for the year. After all, we don't want you to be stuck in school forever now are we?" i know it's bad to lie to her of all people. I'm well aware of it, but in this world today full of death and suffering. A small amount of innocence can make a huge difference...

But that doesn't mean i won't take it away any time soon.

"Oh! You're right!"

"Well talk more about it in the afternoon. Right now, we need to finish this A.S.A.P." i made sure to emphasise each letter as i said that.

"Yes sir!" Yuki exclaimed as she did a salute and started to help out with a renewed vigor.

I chuckled at her silly antics and stared into the horizon.

'Yea.' i thought to myself. 'In a world full of suffering and horrors. A tiny speck of innocence can always prevail... Maybe.'

=Line Break=

 **AN: Have a nice day and always look two sides before crossing the road!**


End file.
